


"Don't say I never did anything for you, you insufferable bastard."

by artandshitposts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ?????, Birthdays, Corpse Party, Fluff, Games, Gen, Happy, Siblings, be, let, sorry its so short, them, they play it so i guess it counts, this is based entirely off my headcanon, uhh, well its connors birthday so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandshitposts/pseuds/artandshitposts
Summary: Connor decides to play tetris one day and Zoe finds out that he likes old games. She keeps this in mind when Connor's birthday rolls around.





	"Don't say I never did anything for you, you insufferable bastard."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigenderbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/gifts).



> Welp, I hope you like this

Connor stared at the screen, slowly maneuvering the blocks into place. He had nearly finished this level. Not surprising considering how often he would play tetris on his gameboy, but still something to take note of. 

“Did you take my nail pol- what are you doing?” Zoe burst into his room without warning. “Is that a gameboy?”

“No.” He shoved it under the pillow.

“Yes it was! What’re you playing?” Zoe quickly snatched the gameboy before Connor could stop her. “Tetris?”

“It came with it! And besides I didn’t have any money to spare!”

Zoe toppled over laughing “You spent all your money on tetris!”

“No I spent it on a gameboy- It’s fruitless to try to debate this, isn’t it?” Connor took his gameboy back from Zoe and switched it off. He would go back on it later. He crossed his legs and arms as Zoe sat next to him.

“I never figured you’d be a nerd.”

“I’m not a nerd, I just like old games. Is that illegal?”

“Seems pretty nerdy to me.”

“I swear if you tell Larry I spent my already dwindling allowance on a gameboy I will end you.”

Zoe mimed zipping her lips. “Anyway. Did you take my nail polish because that was new.”

“Maybe.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Connor walked toward Zoe’s car, she was already waiting inside. He almost wished that the school day would be longer so that he wouldn’t have to listen to off tune “happy birthday” when he got home, but alas, that was not the case. He opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. 

Suddenly Zoe plopped a small cardboard box on his lap. 

“What’s this?”

“See for yourself.” She had a slightly subtle smile on his face.

Slowly, Connor opened the box to reveal a playstation portable and a few games from it too. 

“I know it technically not that old, but I thought you’d like it.”

Connor picked up the cartridge of Dante’s Inferno and studied it silently. “Zoe, I- thank you. Really thank you so much.”

Zoe reached over and gave him slight hug. “Don’t say I never did anything for you , you insufferable bastard. Happy birthday.” 

Later that night, the two of them played through the first chapter of the horror game Corpse Party, giving each of the character’s fake voices and helping eachother out with the puzzles. Zoe even completed the infirmary scene by herself. Connor decided that sharing his games with Zoe wouldn’t be that bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so badly writtenI just really wanted to finally write this because I was unwillingly procrastinating for so damn long. Oh well


End file.
